


Popping the Question (Puckerman Style)

by helsinkibaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck asks Rachel to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping the Question (Puckerman Style)

**Author's Note:**

> For the "proposal" square on my June bingo card.

"You need to make an honest woman out of that girl, Puckerman... After all, it's not like she's ever gonna make an honest man out of you."

Marshall knocks back a shot as he makes the joke and Puck rolls his eyes, picks up his own glass in his left hand and downs the shot, simultaneously flipping Marshall off with the other. "Air Force already did that," he tells his buddy. He's greeted with another snicker but he lets that slide - his juvie record is a, sealed and b, long in the past so there's no point bringing it up now. "And since you're so worried about my relationship-" He checks his watch and sure enough, it's past time that Rachel will have arrived home. "-I think I'll go spend some quality time with my girl."

As Puck grabs his jacket, Marshall makes a remark that would have got his teeth knocked down his throat if he wasn't Puck's half in the bag friend, if Puck wasn't a changed man. He flips him off again, heads out into the cool night air, considers hailing a cab before figuring it'd be quicker to walk. He sets off at a good pace, because he hadn't been lying about quality time but that's not the phrase that ends up sticking in his head. 

It's not the first time anyone's ever asked him and Rachel about marriage. That's what happens when you've known each other forever, when you've been dating for six years and living together for five and a half. It's definitely what happens when you're on the phone with his mother for any longer than five minutes, but there's always been a good excuse.  Her career, his latest deployment, never the right time. 

He's made so many excuses, he can't even remember them all. 

And right now, he's not sure he wants to. 

When he reaches their apartment, he finds her standing at the sink, up to her elbows in dishes. "This what they mean by the glamorous life of a Broadway Diva?" he teases as he kisses her cheek, because people usually think she lives in some high rise condo with a maid and butler or some shit like that, not this kinda shabby but not in the chic way apartment, doing her own cleaning and her own dishes because no-one else can do it right. 

Rachel rolls her eyes at him. "I figured if I was gonna wait up for you, I might as well be useful..." She lifts a plate out of the water, puts it in the drying rack and shudders. "Some of the mould on those plates was ready to walk out of here."

"We need a dishwasher," Puck says as he picks up a  towel and as Rachel meets his gaze with a tilted head and twinkling eyes, he knows what she's going to say. 

"Don't be silly, Noah, that's what I have you for."

He laughs and kisses her and as he does so, it hits him in a way it hasn't in the last six years, that he loves this woman and he could spend the rest of his life doing this. 

So when he pulls away, dries a couple of plates, allows her to pass him a couple more, he hears himself saying, "So... we ever gonna make this official?"

Rachel stops what she's doing, hands stilling in the water, looks up at him with wary suspicion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She doesn't need to say a word for him to know she's going to make him say it and he drops the dish towel on the counter, takes a deep breath as he tries to make this sound right. "Six years we've been together... and I think it's going pretty good. I mean, really good. And I'm also thinking I'd like to try for the next sixty... if you're good with that."

Rachel's smile is wide, her eyes shining. "I'm good with that," she says but she doesn't move and after six years of loving this woman, Puck can take a hint. 

Dropping down onto one knee, he takes her hand in his. Which proves a bit of a shock because her hands were still in the sink at the time and hot water drips everywhere. A quick rub of the towel later and he's back down on one knee, pulling her around to face him as he says words he would never have imagined he'd say all those years ago when they first met. 

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

He keeps it simple, but it's enough because she says yes and she kisses him and that leads to some of the quality time he'd been talking to Marshall about. 

The dishes stay in the sink and the money he's been saving for a dishwasher - he hadn't been kidding about needing one - goes on a diamond ring. 

He regrets nothing. 


End file.
